


Lets Have Some Fun

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Dom/sub, Dunkirk, M/M, SMUUUUUT, Smut, Soldier Harry, Teasing, also, hehe, one direction - Freeform, wink wonk i cant control myself, yes this is on the movie set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been away for a month filming for his new movie. Louis decides this is too long to be apart and visits him. Sexual activities ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. First inspiration I've had to write smut in a while. This piece was actually inspired by a post made by @thelarryhug on tumblr and since I can't contain myself I made this :). Tell me if it's shitty, tell me if it's not. I'd love to know ! So thanks for reading I suppose. You can follow my on tumblr too if you'd like @themeowcats64

Third Person:   
Louis waits impatiently for his plane to land. He just wants to see his baby. After all, Harry's been filming for a month already and even though they've been going steady, sometimes skype sex isn't enough. Sometimes phone sex and rogue nudes aren't enough. 'Fucking Harry in his soldier uniform, now that would be enough' Louis thought. He was getting heated just thinking about it. Harry with his gruff voice and dirtied face, looking so tough but still so submissive for Louis. He starts tapping his fingers along his knee, trying to distract himself. The problem in his trousers can wait anyways, his plane is finally landing.

As soon as it lands Louis finds himself going into his texts for the address Harry sent him. Louis soon finds out its to his hotel room, not the set. So he digs around some more, humming perfect as he goes about finding what he needs. Perks of being an actors boyfriend, he can locate him whenever needed. Louis was getting excited now, the thought of seeing his baby after a month had a put a big smile on his face. He started up the ranger rover he borrowed from Harry and followed the address.

Upon arriving, Louis had talked to a few set designers and the hair and makeup crew. They told him where Harry was and that he was currently doing a scene on stage two. Of course, they only told them this once he let them mess with his hair a little bit. Just a bit. Once that was over and done with Louis practically skipped over to stage two and peeked around. He saw a set and his eyes followed the group of people to the camera to the person the were filming. There was his baby boy. Hair messy, fake blood coating his bottom lip. And that god damn soldier costume. He looked presumably tired, probably from all the makeup and endless hours of acting. Louis stopped skipping and stared in awe as people complimented Harry and he stood there bashful and adorable. It was like slow motion when Harry looked up at him. The blood on his lip glistened slightly in time with his eyes as they hit the light. His hand dropped from where he held it on his chest. A smile broke out onto both of their faces. Louis blushed as he tentatively took a step forward and Harry started running over. They both giggled as they embraced. Some would call it a movie moment. They call it love.

"Let me look at you baby." Louis said as he pulled back enough to see Harry's face. A hand came up to Harry's cheek and his eyes fluttered shut as Louis caresses his cheek. Louis stares lovingly at his boy and he kisses him. It's sweet, loving. They definitely missed this, missed each other. Harry broke the kiss and Louis went to follow his lips before he realized Harry was speaking.

"Let's go to my trailer... Easier to... Catch up..." Harry said between kisses. Turns out neither of them could control themselves. Louis leg himself be dragged until they are standing in front of a door marked Harry Styles.

"Wow, baby's got his own name plate." Louis smirks and tightens his grip in Harry's hand.

"No, 's not it Lou. Just a laminated piece of paper." It truly was. Just a white piece of paper scrawled with black ink covered in plastic. But Louis still loved it.

"Well my baby deserves a name plate. Gold one. Should I have one shipped in? Or should I bring it myself? You know, they really don't treat you well here. Your trailer doesn't even look stable. Who placed it? I'll-" Louis was cut off by a presence against his body and a hot breath against his ear.

"How about I show you how stable it is?" Louis let's out a shaken breath as Harry presses his hips to his and there is definitely people watching. They are watching Harry in his true, slutty nature. They are watching Louis become undone and submissive under Harry. It doesn't last long. Louis reaches around Harry and grips his waist. He lets out a little whimper as Louis' gaze burns through him.

"I think you're forgetting who the commander is, hey soldier? Almost seems like you need someone to put you in your place. Yes?" Harry nods weakly and mutters out 'yes.' The hairdressers from earlier are watching the entire thing.

"Louis is such a sub, look at him!" One of them said.

"No way, look how Harry melts when Louis looks at him!! Now he's gripping Harry's waist!" The second one chimes in. The first one rolls her eyes when another girl walks up and cuts both of them off. 

"Listen here girls. Louis is totally the top. I'm the one who styled his hair and spun him around. He's so full of pride and confidence. There is no way he doesn't put out." The two girls grumble at not being able to touch Louis. The two boys were undoubtedly hot, not to mention the hottest couple when paired together. They were so busy chatting about that they didn't even notice Louis pull Harry into the apparently very stable trailer. 

"Listen here, soldier. The enemy is out there." Louis pointed to the door. "And we are here. So we need to take care of business before they ascend upon us. Are you willing to do what it takes?" Louis put his hands on his hips in hopes Harry would catch on. They've role played before, but nothing too serious. To Louis' approval, Harry brought his hand to his head, giving a curt 'sir yes sir.' Louis was unwavering. 

"On your knees soldier, we haven't got all day." Harry quickly complied, waiting for more orders. "Don't mess around soldier. You know what to do." Harry's eyes widened slightly and he kept them on Louis. His movements are very skilled and practiced, him undoing Louis' belt buckle and undoing his zipper without a single movement of his head. Pulling his husbands cock out, Harry tentatively licked at the tip. Both of their eyes darkened with lust as Harry slowly took Louis further and further until he was hitting the back of his throat. Louis hummed and nudged his hips forward. Harry knew what this meant. He sat back on his heels and allowed himself to relax. The older boy hummed and slid further down his throat before pulling his hips back and back in. He knew Harry loved to be face fucked, always loved deep throating and the burn in his jaw. He hummed and moaned around Louis until he finally got a reaction. 

"Fu-fuck soldier. This mission needs more work. Up you go. C'mon now, not a lot of time." This was true. Harry only had a half hour break and they for sure only have 15 minutes left. Harry stood up and leaned over a chair in front of him. He could see a dangle of silver as he looked down. The paper airplane necklace. Louis had given it to him on their fourth date and Harry had kept it this whole time. What can he say, hes a sucker for momentos. He giggles and picks it up, allowing Louis to slide his and Harry's pants fully off. Now Harry has the necklace in his hand and Louis has his cock in his. 

"Lou, do you remember this? I do." Louis stops his movements upon sliding against Harry and not into him and hooks his head over Harry's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I do. You wore it for so long you were afraid of it getting tarnished. Didn't even know you still had it." Harry shakes his head at his husbands words. 

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Actually... I have a lot of stuff that you gave me a while ago. Never really got rid of any of it." The taller boys cheeks reddened at the confession. 

"That's so sweet baby. Love you so much. Know what else you'll have for a while?" Harry could barely mutter out 'Lou, what?' Before Louis was sliding into him and Harry had to bite back something halfway between a scream and a moan. Louis kissed his neck above his uniform and let Harry adjust. He knew Harry was ready when there was movements back against him and Harry was moaning. So Louis pulled fully out and slid back in, creating a soothing yet torturous rhythm for Harry. That didn't last long because Harry climbed onto the chair and pulled off of Louis so that he could adjust himself and be properly fucked. Louis grunted along with him and slotted his body against Harry's, about to slide back in when he heard footsteps. 

"Enemy is approaching- ooooh Lou!" Harry whined out as Louis slid back in. He was checking over his shoulder and slamming Harry's prostate with each thrust. Their bodies slid together like puzzle pieces as the two men came closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Mr. Styles, is everything okay? We need you back on set in 5." Harry whimpered as Louis stopped. 'Answer the man.' Louis whispered to Harry. 'Or I won't let you finish, and we all know how that ended last time.' Yes, last time Harry ended up with a plug in his ass and in front of Louis begging and crying for release at the end of the night. Louis eventually gave it to him, but only after an hour of continuous teasing. So Harry swallowed his moans and shouted out. 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes. Think I might be a bit sick!" Happy with the answer, Louis started pumping in and out of Harry again. A hand flew up to his mouth and it too Harry a second to realize that it was Louis. 

"Okay Mr. Styles... Listen if you have to go home early today- no, please go home early today and get some rest. Wouldn't want our star actor sick, now would we! See you soon..." You could hear the concern in the producers voice but she scurried off none the less. Before you know it Louis is back up to speed and allowing Harry to come undone beneath him. 

"Crisis averted soldier, you may release from duties now." And Harry cried as he came. It would've gotten all over his costume too if it wasn't for Louis and his hand covering it from shooting cum on anything but the chair. Louis was very please with Harry arching his back and going slack underneath him that he ended with one more thrust before cumming deep in his lovers ass. They let out heavy breaths and rode out their orgasms together. Finally Louis pulled his cock out and swiftly pulled a small diamond plug out of the coat he was still wearing. Harry knew as soon as he felt the cool metal push into him that what they have isn't over just yet. Louis had plans for him tonight. 

"Alright babe, turn around for me." Harry obliged and faced Louis. "Well if you don't look absolutely wrecked." Louis had such a smug look on his face that Harry wanted to punch off... Or kiss off. But now wasn't the time. Suddenly Louis' face softened and so did Harry's. "I miss your long hair... Your curls... Now there's nothing to tug on." Louis took a handful, or what he could grab, really, and pulled Harry's head back. "I'll see you tonight at the hotel, soldier. You better leave here early like she said. Got that soldier?" Louis' mouth ghosted over Harry's jaw on his left side and he placed a gentle kiss there. Louis readjusted himself and left Harry to scramble with his pants. Just as Louis opened the door he looked back at Harry. 

"Oh and Harry?" He looked up. "This trailer is very stable. You too, so good for me. My good boy. C'mere." Louis couldn't resist kisses and neither could Harry. Once again it was gentle and sweet, just like them. The older lad pulled away and hummed. 

"See you later Lou!" Harry called out and Louis turned around to blow a kiss. 

"See you later babe!" Louis passes hair and makeup who are all smirking at him. He ducks in to see himself in the mirror. Louis finds himself admiring his mussed hair and calm demeanor. His hair gets adjusted slightly for him so that he doesn't look so fucked out. 

"You think I'm bad? You should see the other guy. Should fix him up actually, if you want to get a proper shot." With that, Louis is off. Leaving giggling women and a needy boy. Besides, he'll see his boy later tonight, and then they'll really get down to business.


End file.
